Teemo/Trivia
General * Teemo was one of the first champions to have their dance changed (his current one references Badgers by ) * Teemo features in the Season 3 mastery 's icon. * Teemo and are the only champions who can be permanently stealthed ( and respectively) * Teemo's blowgun can be seen inside a weapons cabinet in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Teemo being the smallest champion in-game (100x100 units) has led to the creation of a measurement unit named after him (used to calculate ranges) ** Despite the measurement unit, Teemo's actual size is 110 units in diameter - "For another point of reference, Teemo has a radius of 55 units and his size is approximately 9,503 units". * Over the years Teemo's abilities and backstory have led to the perception that he is an evil individual akin to a demonic figure (specifically ) * is voiced by a new actor because the previous one no longer works for Riot Games Inc.. * Teemo is an for the word emote. Quotes ; * He has a promo page where he speaks every time one clicks several champion's belongings he has collected. ** ( 's portrait) ** ( 's ) ** ( 's helmet) ** ( 's hanged ) ** ( helmet) ** ( 's helmet) ** ( 's outfit) ** ( 's ) ** ( 's sniper rifle) * references . * references . * references . * "}} resembles }} Skins ; * He references Badgers by . ; * A snowman shaped after pre-rework and riding a sledge led by can be seen in the background. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * His blowgun becomes a laser gun (therefore becomes a laser beam) * becomes a . * He walks as if in low gravity and sounds as if talking through a radio channel. * He had his own dedicated Flash mini-game. * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He references and/or . * He hops when walking and his taunt is globally heard in-game. * becomes an . * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He references from . ** becomes a shield with an emblazoned T. ** When using the classic superhero tune plays and he flies for the duration. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * becomes a . * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He is from an alternate future in which he suffered a mental breakdown after constant exposure to war. As a result, he is now a remorseless killing machine belonging to the all-Yordle Omega Squad. * His promo page features his helmet and gloves surrounded by several trophies he has collected while serving in the Omega Squad. They include: ** portrait and ** and outfit ** nose ring and outfit ** ** helmet ** outfit and hanged ** outfit and body parts ** Helmet Bro's helmet ** helmet ** outfit ** and outfit ** sniper rifle ** body parts ** ** portrait and outfit ** portrait ** body parts ** headdress ** ** ** Champion Mastery badges *** Many of the skins these trophies belong to went on sale before he was released. * His helmet was inspired by the from and the 's from . * Instead of dancing he does pull ups on his stretched blowgun. * becomes the knife he holds when running. * 's stealth stance references in . * His joke references . * This is the only time Teemo has had his eyes (or at least one eye) open. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** His pre-mental meltdown self can be seen in each of these splashes. ; * He celebrates Harrowing 2016 alongside: ** ** * This is speculated to be his true form. * is one of his underlings. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2016 Harrowing